The present invention relates to mixer apparatus, such as digital audio mixers, and mixer parameter setting methods suitable for use with digital mixers, and computer programs for such mixer apparatus and parameter setting methods.
Recent digital mixers are provided with a function (“scene recall function”) of storing, in memory as “scene data”, parameter values set via faders, volume control operators, etc., ON/OFF states of various buttons and other parameters related to audio or sound signal processing of the digital mixer and then reproducing or recalling the thus-stored scene data through one-touch operation by the user. By recording in advance mixing states (mixing settings) of various scenes, for example, in theathrical performances, music concerts, etc., the user can use the scene recall function to promptly reproduce necessary mixing states. One example of such a conventional mixing technique is shown in pages 157-181 of “DM2000 Instruction Manual”, published by Yamaha Corporation in February, 2002.
According to the conventional mixing technique, parameters that are stored as the scene data are only such parameters intended to directly impart variations to audio or sound signals; for example, the scene data do not include parameters for defining respective functions of various operators on an operation panel or displaying styles of display devices and elements on the operation panel. Namely, various functions of the operation panel and displaying styles are always set by manual operation of the user or human operator. However, with the conventional mixing technique, the human operator can not promptly set a function of each of the operators or displaying style of each of the display devices and elements, and thus, it has been very cumbersome for the human operator to make corresponding settings through manual operation each time frequently-required functions or displaying styles are to be used.